derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Yapool
Yapool is an evil otherdimensional entity with a particular hatred for the Ultras, that is in fact so strong that he uses this hatred to defy death itself. History Yapool is an ancient being, at least according to what the Space Garrison knows about him. He first became known to our universe during Ultraman Ace's period on Earth, in which he was the primary threat to Earth at that time. Yapool would continuously send out his biological weapons, known as Choju, to menace the Earth as well as Ace himself. Yapool would even combat the Ultra directly, showing some fighting prowess. Eventually Yapool's reign of terror would finally be ended when Ace defeated Yapool and his final Choju, Jumbo King. Or was it...? Yapool would return during Ultraman Taro's time on Earth, gaining collaboration with Alien Empera for the first time, with the Choju Reconstructed Bemstar being a product of this. In Yapool's first attempt to defeat Taro, he unleashed the Choju Oil Drinker, but this Choju was quickly defeated by the Kaiju Astromons. Yapool remained in exile in his dimension, as he had since his seeming defeat at the hands of Ace, biding his time until eventually striking with his new spaceship which allowed him to properly enter our dimension, which he had been unable to do before, relying on assimilating with his Choju, as he did with Vakishim. Yapool attacked first with Reconstructed Bemstar, who proved quite the challenge for Taro in their battle. He later revived Sabotendar as Reconstructed Sabotendar to kill Taro's human host, Kotaro, after Reconstructed Bemstar managed to defeat Taro in direct combat. Furious at Taro surviving even this, he finally revived Velokron II as Reconstructed Velokron II, using all three Choju against Taro. However, alas the three monsters were all defeated, and Taro blasted Yapool's spaceship with his Storium Ray upon Yapool's attempt to flee, ending his threat for good. Or so it seemed.. The ever-plotting Yapool later manipulated four aliens from beyond the grave into reviving himself and his ultimate Choju, U-Killersaurus, which he had previously used against the Ultra Brothers in 1986. Although due to the intervention of the Ultra Brothers as well as Ultraman Mebius, U-Killersaurus was defeated, Yapool would be revived months later by Alien Empera, being the first of his Four Heavenly Kings to menace Mebius. Yapool toyed with Mebius for some time, sending Choju against him among other forms of combating the Ultra, including psychologically. Eventually Yapool would be brought into direct conflict with Mebius, in which he was defeated, his last words being that greater threats would rise against Mebius, referring to his fellow Heavenly Kings. Yapool would later be revived alongside the other Four YHeavenly Kings, for the time being using Mebius Killer as a body, and tried to revive Alien Empera with the others, but failed and was killed once more during a battle with Mebius, Ultraman Hikari, Ace, and Taro. Yapool was a participant in the Dark Spark War and was transformed into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel with everyone else. He was later freed, continuing his machinations later on, ironically coming into conflict with Ultraman Ginga, who had freed him by defeating Lugiel. He remained a threat for a time until Ginga and Ultraman Victory defeated him. Later, Yapool returned and menaced Ginga, Victory, and Ace once more. He and his Choju fought the Ultras, as well as Ultraman Leo and Astra, unveiling his latest weapon in the form of Victory Killer, another modification of Ace Killer. Alas, Yapool was defeated by an Ultra Fusion Shoot from Ultraman Ginga Victory, and would later use his energies to revive Juda, and later was revealed to have revived Mold and Gina. Yapool has not been seen in our universe or any others since his defeat by Ginga Victory, but groups like the Space Garrison and Derp Cat Legion are ever vigilant for his return, as he has shown the ability to come back to life on multiple occasions, and could menace Earth again at any time. We can only guess when the immortal Yapool will strike again. Abilities * Blade Hand: Giant Yapool's right arm ends with a large, sharp blade. Effective for bashing and slashing foes. * Blade Blast: Giant Yapool can emit a powerful energy blast from his bladed left hand. Can cause large explosions and can be fired multiple times. * Armor: Giant Yapool has armor that allows him to survive attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray. * Physic Wall Explosion: Giant Yapool can create a wall of explosions as defensive barrier. * Immortality: As stated in Ultra Fight Victory, Yapool said himself that he would never die as long as his strong hatred for Ultra Brothers existed. Therefore, once he's defeated even in any form he resided, he will return with greater power. * Telekinesis: Giant Yapool displayed telekinetic powers, allowing him to throw his foes around like rag dolls. * Dimensional Travel: Yapool can travel through different dimensions at will by making a hole in the sky, which seems to shatter like glass. He can also use this to go to any place he wants, and the size of the hole ranges from small to extremely large. The sky will piece itself by together when he leaves or enters the hole. He can even take others through these holes with them, willingly or otherwise. * Size Change: Instead of using human disguises, Yapool can change his Giant Yapool body into a smaller version that would fit in human size. * Body Snatch: Giant Yapool can possess humans but unlike his first trials, it seemed that he needed to possess the victim two times to complete the assimilation process. However, if he grows large and with his human in possession retains, the host would likely had a chance to rebel against Yapool, which brings him to his demise. * Mirror Travel: Giant Yapool can travel in mirrors. Even if the mirror he appeared in was smashed, he still lives and continue to appear through various mirror shards. * Dimensional Rift: Giant Yapool can trap any person he wished on a dimensional rift. Used on Hikaru before the latter managed to escape with Ultraman Jack's power. * Minus Energy Release: Upon death, Yapool after explosion will transfer his remaining minus energy to the space distortion and completely revive Juda. * Victorium Necklace: Stolen from Sakura. Yapool possess a Victorium necklace. ** Victorium Core Energy Absorption: Using the necklace, Yapool can absorb energy from the core and store in the necklace. ** Speed Up: By throwing the necklace to Juda revival process, the process will sped up. * Energy Blasts: Yapool can fire energy blast. * Dimensional Travel: Yapool can travel through dimensions. * Choju Summon: Yapool can summon Choju at will. He used this to summon Choju to fight Leo and Astra. * Size Change: Yapool can change between human size and giant size. Seen when Yapool changes to giant size to assist his Choju. * Spaceship: Giant Yapool had a large vehicle that can travel through space and summon different monsters to do his bidding. He can also used it to revive and alter dead monsters. His original giant size can also fit in it. * Staff: Giant Yapool wields a staff with the top of it heavily resembles his blade hand. Its used to revive Monsters. Trivia * Yapool is the third major Ultra series villain to get a page on the wiki and the first to be the minion of another major villain. Category:Extradimensional Beings Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:Ultra Series Category:Enemies of the Earth